Donde estamos!
by DeiUchiha X3
Summary: ¡Hola! estoy devuelta, Ichigo y Rukia han llegado a un lugar desconocido que pasara, entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic que escribo, ya que no soy muy buena para estas cosas, bueno pasamos a la historia que trata de mi pareja favorita IchiRuki ^^, pero antes:

Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a TK.

**Prologo.**

Dentro de una (muy conocida) tienda, en el sotano, se encontraban dos personas discutiendo, eran Kisuke Urahara quien se encontraba de pie con su abanico en la mano izquierda cubriendo su boca, y en la derecha deteniendo un extraño silbato, y Shiouin Yoruichi en su forma humana intentando que Urahara entrara en razón.

Kisuke, esto es una mala idea, y si aparecen en otro lugar – le decía Yoruichi aun sin subir de tono su voz, ya que llevaban casi una hora discutiendo el mismo tema.

Yoruichi-san, estarán bien ellos saben cuidarse, además… – hizo una pausa mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios detrás del abanico – no estas interesada en ver lo que esto provocara en los sentimientos de nuestros queridos amigos

Ah… - suspiro – de acuerdo, pero prométeme que si algo sale mal los traerás de vuelta – hizo una pausa – ese niñato nos mataría si algo malo le sucede a su hermana.

No te preocupes – quito el abanico que tenia enfrente y se llevo a la boca el silbato – ahora comencemos…

Fin del primer capi…

Lo se es muy corto, soy pésima T-T y solo lo continuare con las reviews que me dejen, acepto criticas, consejos de todo, pero Onegai reviews…

Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!^^ Aquí esta el segundo capi un poco mas largo jeje.

Quiero agradecerles a RukiaxUchiha, Zar Antiguo, KuroosakiiRukiaaChann, angerukia y a Makiko- maki maki por sus reviews, este capi va para ustedes espero que les guste ^^.

Bleach no pertenece le pertenece a TK.

**Un día normal o no?**

Comenzaba otro día "normal" para Kurosaki Ichigo, por la mañana su querido padre había intentado despertarlo como solo el sabe"_con un golpe"_, después del desayuno, sus hermanas se iban al cole y el junto con Rukia al instituto _"como todos los días"_ pensaba ir al instituto un par de hollows era lo de siempre, pero no sabia que este no seria un día muy normal.

Llegaron al instituto y saludaron a sus amigos con quienes se platicaron hasta que sonó la campana y se dirigieron a sus asientos, la clase de biología comenzó, luego la de matemática y ahora historia, el tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que la placa de shinigami sobresalto al pelinaranja, este volteo a ver a Rukia quien solo asintió.

-Sensei, podría ir a la enfermería, es que me duele la cabeza – decía Rukia mientras actuaba fingiendo dolor.

-Claro, ve Kuchiki-san – le respondió mientras veía a la morena salir de la clase e iba a continuar la clase hasta que alguien la llamo.

-Sensei yo también puedo ir a la enfermería es que me duele el estomago – le dijo Ichigo.

-Por supuesto que no Kurosaki, siéntate – le respondió mirando sin importancia a Ichigo, el cual esperaba una respuesta afirmativa como a la morena.

-Demo Sensei, ayer como unos burritos y yo…- VE AHORA A LA ENFERMERIA – le ordeno mientras se escuchaban las risas de los alumnos.

Ichigo salió rápidamente del salón para darle alcance a la morena en la azotea donde se encontraba peleando con los hollows – Llegas tarde – le dijo sin quitar la vista de los hollows con los que peleaba – Lo siento – le respondió mientras salía de su cuerpo para ayudar a la morena con los hollows que no dejaban de salir de la garganta.

La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que los hollows dejaron de aparecer estaban listos para volver a sus cuerpos cuando Ichigo noto algo extraño en la garganta – Oi Rukia, es normal que la garganta haga eso – le pregunto

-¿Que?- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo

-Eso! – grito con un deje de preocupación al ver como la garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande, pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar la garganta lo succiono dentro de ella AHHHH! – gritaban mientras eran arrastrados al interior de la garganta que luego se cerro.

Mientras en la tienda de Urahara.

-Ahora que pasara…

Continuara.

Bien este es el segundo capi un poquis mas largo que el anterior, espero sus reviews hasta la próxima Sayo! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! He aquí el 3 capi escrito en el cole en la clase de informática ^^, puede que este un poco corto porque no esta completo pero cuando pueda lo cambio y lo subo completo.

Gracias por las reviews **makiko maki maki**, **rukiaxuchiha, zar antiquo, haoyanna, ghost iv, angeruki.**

Bleach no es mío, sino de TK.

Este lugar es…?

_La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que los hollows dejaron de aparecer estaban listos para volver a sus cuerpos cuando Ichigo noto algo extraño en la garganta – Oi Rukia, es normal que la garganta haga eso – le pregunto_

_-¿Que?- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo_

_-Eso! – grito con un deje de preocupación al ver como la garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande, pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar la garganta lo succiono dentro de ella AHHHH! – gritaban mientras eran arrastrados al interior de la garganta que luego se cerro._

_Mientras en la tienda de Urahara._

_-Ahora que pasara…_

Ichigo comenzaba a despertar algo confundido por lo sucedido ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Donde estamos – se pregunto mientras reconocia el lugar en el que se encontraban, pero lo único que veía era un desierto que se extendia y a Rukia inconciente a pocos metros delante de el (claro siguió pasando la vista de un lado a otro hasta que su cerebro reaccion)- Rukia! – la llamo mientras la sacudia un poco para que despertara

-Ichigo… que es este lugar? – le pregunto mientras el la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-Eh? Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que lugar es, esa cosa nos trago como si fueramos su almuerzo… – bufo, y asi siguió mientras Rukia ni le prestaba atencion

-Esto es extraño, si la garganta nos subsiono deveriamos de estar en el Hueco Mundo de donde provienen los hollows, pero que es este lugar – se preguntaba ignorando olimpicamente el monologo de Ichigo

Mientras es Karakura, las clases ya habían terminado.

-Donde estarán Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san? – decía Ishida

-Crees que todavía se encuentren a la azotea, Ishida-kun? – preguntaba Inoue

-No lo se pero será mejor que subamos a ver – dijo Renji mientras caminaban todos a las escaleras. Ya en la azotea lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo de Ichigo, y a pyon mientras lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Rukia-sama

-Que sucedió aquí? – le pregunto intentando calmarla

-Rukia-sama e Ichigo-sama fueron absorbidos por una garganta – lloraba

-Que! – dijeron todos

-Que crees que pudo haber pasado Abarai-kun – le pregunto Inoue

-No tengo idea pero será mejor que vayamos donde Urahara – y emprendieron marcha a la tienda cargando el cuerpo de Ichigo y calmando a pyon.

Ya en la tienda Tessai los recibió y los guio hasta el sotano donde se encontraban discutiendo los antes mencionados al princio de la historia, dándoles la espalda.

-DIJISTE QUE NO HABRIA PROBLEMA, QUE TODO SALDRIA BIEN, Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS!! – le gritaba Yoruichi a Urahara

-Fu-e un simple e-rror Yoruichi-san, no es mi culpa que los silbatos se han tan similares… – intentaba inultilmente calmar a la fiera – ve el lado positivo… - Yoruichi lo fulmino con la mirada – nadie sabe de lo sucedi… - Urahara-san los jóvenes están aquí – le anuncio Tessai, que hasta ese momento no había podido intenvenir en la pelea, pero al escuchar como Urahara estaba apunto de delatar inconcientemente que el lo hizo lo detuvo, este y la morena estaban tan ocupados peleando que cuando oyeron la voz de Tessai se les salió el alma del susto…

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, este capi no esta completo, pero lo actualizare pronto, hasta entonces Sayo! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Siento la demora pero he estado en exámenes y la verdad no me fue muy bien ^^, pero aquí esta el nuevo capi, Gracias a:

Ghost iv, Haoyanna, Zar Antiguo, Angerukia, Makiko maki maki, Naomi-chann y AnNadOnO por sus reviews.

Blach no es mio, sino de TK.

**Que es este lugar.**

_-Fu-e un simple e-rror Yoruichi-san, no es mi culpa que los silbatos se han tan similares… – intentaba inultilmente calmar a la fiera – ve el lado positivo… - Yoruichi lo fulmino con la mirada – nadie sabe de lo sucedi… - Urahara-san los jóvenes están aquí – le anuncio Tessai, que hasta ese momento no había podido intenvenir en la pelea, pero al escuchar como Urahara estaba apunto de delatar inconcientemente que el lo hizo lo detuvo, este y la morena estaban tan ocupados peleando que cuando oyeron la voz de Tessai se les salió el alma del susto…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ho-hola chicos que necesitan – les pregunto nervioso de que lo hubiesen escuchado

-Hola Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san – saludo Ishida – queríamos saber si sabe adonde se encuentran Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san

-¿Por qué? Ha pasado algo

-Pues veras Urahara – hablo Renji – Unos hollows aparecieron en el instituto, y ellos fueron a encargarse pero cuando fuimos a ver que pasaba pyon nos dijo que habían sido absorbidos por una garganta, no sabes adonde pudo haberlos levada – pregunto

-No tengo idea, pero cuando sepa algo se los hare saber, Tessai llévalos a la salida– le ordeno mientras Tessai los sacaba de ahí arrastras

-Un momento Urahara-san que pasara con Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san – le insistió Ishida intentando zafarse de Tessai

-No se preocupen, ahora váyanse que tengo mucho trabajo, Adiós – se despidió

Afuera de la tienda.

-Que le pasara a Urahara-san, se encontraba muy nervioso – menciono Inoue

-Quien sabe, pero debo ir a informar a la Sociedad de Almas lo que paso, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos – dijo Renji

-Si, será lo mejor, por ahora será mejor que vayamos a casa, yo llevare el cuerpo de Kurosaki a su casa y le diré a Kon que actué cono Kurosaki para que la familia no se entere – informo Ishida

-De acuerdo los veré después chicos – se despidió Renji

En otro lugar Ichigo y Rukia llevaban horas caminando pero lo único que veian era arena, arena y mas arena esperaban que luego de caminar tanto encontrarían algo pero ahora sabían que estaban equivocados, no había ni señales de vida en ese lugar.

-Oye Rukia cuanto tiempo llevamos caminando – le pregunto

-No tengo idea, unas cuantos horas creo – le respondió cansada

-Ves algo

-Claro, veo un manantial con agua fresca rodeado de arboles y muchos chappys

-ja j aja muy graciosa – dijo con sarcasmo - No tenias que responder así yo solo te pregunte

-Entonces para la próxima no preguntes – molesta

-Eres una… - pauso viendo a un lado – que es eso

-¿Qué?

En el mundo humano.

-Urahara que harás, ahora ellos ya lo saben, muy pronto lo sabrá la Sociedad de Almas – decía Yoruichi fastidiada

-Tranquila, nadie sabe que fue mi idea enviarlos a, a donde sea que hallan llegado, además no hay manera de que se enteren… um que es eso – se pregunto señalando un pequeño portal que se abría

-Kisuke Urahara –

-No es posible – decía Urahara con un hilo de voz – Yorui- - ella ya no se encontraba presente

-Tu fuiste quien envió a Rukia a ese lugar – Byakuya comenzaba a salir acompañado por Renji – contesta

-Bu-bueno Byakuya-san yo no lo haría, - comenzó a balbucear - seria incapaz de enviarlos a otro mundo como parte de un plan para… - lo dijo sin pensar – la regué - se dijo a si mismo

-Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (_Sombras de mil flores de pétalos de cerezo_)

-¡¡Ahhh!!- (N/A: créanme es mejor no saber que sucedio)

De nuevo en otro lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Mira que es eso-le dijo señalando algo a lo lejos

-No lo se, será mejor que nos acerquemos haber – comenzaron a caminar unos cuantos metros hasta que – eso es…

-¿un roca? – si un roca de mas de dos metros en medio del desierto, se acercaron un poco para rodearla – oi, que es esto, una cueva – de una lado de la roca había una avertura que seguía hacia abajo por un camino – crees que debamos entrar – le pregunto a Rukia mientars asomaba su cabeza a dentro de la cueva

-No estoy segura, pero será mejor que segur caminando sin encontrar nada – menciono

-Entonces entramos – comenzaron a caminar por el camino que bajaba por la cueva con cuidado de no tropezar

En la tienda de Urahara.

-Kisuke te encuentras bien – preguntaba Yoruichi saliendo de su escondite después de que el Capitán y su Teniente se fueran luego de darle una paliza al pobre Urahara

-T-tu que crees – le dijo casi en sarcasmo tirado en el piso boca abajo, con moretones, rapones y rodeado de pétalos de cerezo ensangrentados – Byakuya-san es un demonio… - menciono recordando lo sucedido

-Eres un tonto, tienes suerte de que te dejara vivo, ahora que vas a hacer – decía mientras se ponía en cuclillas al lado de Kisuke y con palito le picaba la mejilla como si fuera la cosa mas rara que hubiera visto

-Dormir… - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

-Um… se desmayo, Tessai llévatelo de aquí, ahora Ururu, porque no preparas la cena – dijo con tranquilidad como si nada pasara

-Hai – le respondió Ururu

-Y tu Jinta si Ishida y los demás vuelven, diles que cerramos y luego te vienes a limpiar este desastre – termino

-Esta bien – fastidiado de tanto trabajo salió mientras ayudaba a Tessai a llevar, no, mejor dicho arrastrar a Urahara dentro de la tienda

Con Ichigo y Rukia.

-Oi Rukia crees que esto tenga fin – le pregunto viendo solo la oscuridad delante de el

-No lose… un momento ahí esta la salida – caminaron los últimos metros hasta llegar a la luz que debería ser la salido

-Que, que es esto…

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten.

Sayo!XD


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Estoy de vuelta con el fic, lamento la tardanza pero me faltaba inspiración ^^ bueno los dejo con el capi, Gracias por las reviews.**

**Bleach no es mío, sino de Tk.**

_-Oi crees que esto tenga fin – le pregunto viendo solo la oscuridad delante de el _

_-No lo sé… un momento ahí está la salida – caminaron los últimos metros hasta llegar a la luz que debería ser la salida_

_-Que, que es esto…_

**Que es este lugar. (2 Parte)**

-Qué rayos es esto – es lo que se preguntaban Ichigo y Rukia al ver lo que había al final de la cueva

Pues delante de ellos había unos enormes arboles más grandes de lo normales que se extendían hacia adelante como un bosque, y que no permitían dejar ver, lo que arriba de ellos había.

-Oi Rukia, esto debe hacerte sentir más enana de lo normal - bromeo Ichigo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte codazo en el estomago que lo dejo retorciéndose de dolor en la tierra – maldita… - le insultaba recuperándose del golpe

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas los capitanes estaban reunidos escuchando el reporte Byakuya.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, es verdad lo que dicen que el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia fueron arrastrados al interior de una garganta – le pregunto Yamamoto-sotaichou

-Si, hasta ahora no se conoce su paradero, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que no se encuentran tampoco en el Hueco Mundo, además… - hizo una pausa – en el Mundo Humano encontramos a Kisuke Urahara hablando sobre lo que paso con ellos, aparentemente el fue quien los envió a ese lugar – dijo esto recordando como el muy gallina había terminado después de la paliza que recibió de el

-¿Kisuke Urahara? Porque haría algo como eso, Kuchiki-taichou, Kisuke no dijo nada acerca del porque lo hizo – pregunto interesado

-Lo siento Yamamoto-sotaichou, pero el no se encontraba en buenas condiciones cuando llegamos – le respondió

-Um ya veo, bueno lo mejor será hablar de nuevo con el cuando se encuentre bien, Kuchiki-taichou usted será el encargado de ir a verlo cuando así sea, hasta entonces solo esperamos – dio por terminada la reunión

Luego de la reunión en el escuadrón trece, se encontraban Ukitake y Shunsui hablando de lo que estaba pasando.

-Crees que Rukia-chan e Ichigo-san se encuentren bien – le pregunto Ukitake dando un sorbo a su te

-No te preocupes, donde quiera que estén, estarán bien saben cuidarse – le respondió tomando sake – además, si algo llegara a pasarle a Rukia-chan, Byakuya-kun mataría a Urahara – bromeo

-Tienes razón jaja

Mientras tanto en Karakura, en la residencia Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo, buscaba a su hijo y a su tercera hija, desesperadamente por toda la casa hasta que se detuvo en el comedor.

-Yuzu, Karin no han visto a su hermano y a Rukia-chan – les pregunto

-No, Otosan, ha pasado algo – le pregunto Yuzu poniendo los platos para la cena

-Tu hermano y Rukia-chan, no han vuelto del instituto y ya es de noche, eso solo puede significar algo, tu hermano regresara siendo todo un hombre – dijo imaginándose cosas, hasta que Karin lo saco de su trance con una patada en la cara – Karin-chan porque eres tan mala conmigo, que no ves que estoy pensando en cómo será mi nieto – le dijo frotándose la nariz haciendo un puchero

-No seas tonto Otosan, Ishida-kun hablo a casa diciendo que Ichi-nii se quedaría a dormir en su casa por un trabajo del instituto, y Tatsuki-chan también hablo diciendo que Rukia-chan se quedaría en su casa para el mismo trabajo (N.A: bueno debía haber una cuartada X3) – le dijo Karin, destruyendo todo sueño de su padre por un nieto.

En la tienda de Urahara, este ya se había recuperado de la paliza que había recibido y ahora se encontraba discutiendo con Yoruichi sobre qué debería de hacer.

-Si no hago algo, ese Byakuya podría volver y esta vez si me matara – decía Urahara angustiado solo de pensar en lo que podía pasar

-Porque no abres una garganta y los traes de vuelta – sugirió Yoruichi

-Pues… recuerdas que te dije que todos los silbatos eran muy similares…

-Si

-Pues veras, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el silbato era el equivocado, pensé que como no había servido de nada sería buena idea deshacerme de él y bueno… jaja… yo lo tire a la basura, que ahorita debe de estar en los grandes basureros de Karakura fuera de la ciudad – dijo nervioso de la reacción de la morena

Hubo un incomodo silencio por un largo momento…

-Debería correr – le pregunto Urahara sudando frio

Pero no fue necesaria una respuesta, luego de esa pregunta alrededor de Yoruichi empezó a formarse un aura de color negro que le indico al albino que si, debía correr – AHHHHA –salió gritando del almacén corriendo por las calles de Karakura, siendo perseguido por Yoruichi con una escoba en la mano, cualquiera que los viera diría que son una pareja de recién casados recién peleados.

Ahora con Ichigo y Rukia ellos aun estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían encontrado pero debían de tomar una decisión, entrar o no en el bosque.

-Tú qué crees – le pregunto Rukia

-No lo sé, este bosque se ve muy grande y si no tenemos cuidado podríamos terminar perdiéndonos – dijo Ichigo

-Pero si no vamos, que haremos, de una u otra formar ya estamos perdidos y no sabemos cómo regresar – le dijo Rukia

-Está bien – acepto – espera… escuchas eso – le pregunto

-Se escuchan como tambores – le dijo Rukia

En efecto por todo el bosque resonaban el sonido de tambores.

-Vayamos donde más fuerte se escuchan – sugirió Rukia

-De acuerdo

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia delante por todo el bosque utilizando el shunpo, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así pero parecía que nunca llegarían, cada vez que parecían a cercarse se alejaban y debían cambiar de dirección, estaban a punto de detenerse cuando vieron unas cuantas luces dentro del bosque, se acercaron un poco pero sin ver lo que había ahí.

-Crees que de ahí provengan esos tambores – le pregunto Rukia a Ichigo en susurro, estos se encontraban detrás de dos árboles que les impedían el paso para ver lo que había delante.

Pero antes de que este le respondiera los tambores se detuvieron, ambos empezaron a sudar frio será que lo que sea que haya ahí los había descubierto.

Ichigo dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de que quedara atrapado en una soga que lo dejo boca abajo al igual que Rukia, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo último que vio fue a unas sombras acercarse a Rukia y golpearla de la misma forma en la que lo golpearon a él antes de quedar inconsciente.

Continuara…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi, lo siento aun son muy cortos, pero el próximo será más largo ya que ahí se resolverán muchas cosas, bueno hasta la próxima.**

**Sayo!XD**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Quiero informarles que por un tiempo no podré subir la conti de mis fics, lo siento mucho pero tengo muchos problemas T-T pero les prometo que intentare tardarme el menor tiempo posible.

Hasta entonces Sayo!X3


End file.
